


Unorthodox Methods

by DarkDreamsOfHannigram



Series: Hannibal Season 2: Nightmares and Reminiscences [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton's a creeper bastard, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:32:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDreamsOfHannigram/pseuds/DarkDreamsOfHannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frederick Chilton's been meaning to try out some of Hannibal's "unorthodox methods" on Will Graham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unorthodox Methods

Hannibal had conversations with Chilton about his “Unorthodox methods” of therapy with Will Graham; consequently, Will had a great time telling Chilton just how unorthodox things really got. He enjoyed how it made him get very flustered and red. Evidently he wanted to try some of those things out on Will himself.

After Will had been under his care, and he’d gathered all the information he was going to get out him, he decided to pay him a visit late one night when the guards had nodded off. He had made sure the recording devices were in proper working order.

. . . . .

Since Chilton won’t let Hannibal see Will anymore, he decides to go to him at the hospital, to persuade him that this is not the proper course of treatment. Chilton’s not in his office, but he’d foolishly left the door unlocked. And the speakers on. There’s an audio feed, and headphones that Hannibal slips on.

Hannibal sits down and hears that Chilton is talking to Will in his cell, when something happens; Frederick has decided to try and recreate some of what Hannibal had been doing to Will to induce seizures, and it works a little too well. Hannibal listens with curiosity as Chilton opens the cell door, and closes it behind him. He hasn’t called for help. Even he is shocked when he heard Chilton talking to Will, telling him that he’s going to use him the way Will has become accustomed to. He pictures him standing in front of Will, holding his jaw open and stroking his face, as he himself once did. Hannibal’s eyes narrow and he bites his lower lip.

He hears Will promising to be his exclusive, most compliant patient.

Instead of a gastric tube being expertly fed down his throat, it’s Chilton’s cock. He can hear him talking:

“You’ve gotten used to this, I can see. Did Dr. Lecter teach you? Or were you expert before you met him? No…I can see his stamp on you somehow. He’s the one who turned you into such a cockslut, isn’t he?”

Hannibal could hear Will trying to answer, “mmmmm,” but Chilton was more interested in hearing him struggle to speak than to actually get a response.

“That’s right, Will…touch yourself. I want to see how much you enjoy this.” Chilton has correctly surmised that verbal humiliation was part of Lecter’s treatment of Will. He’d be excited as much, if not more, by that.

“Do you miss Hannibal’s cock hitting the back of your throat? That gets to you most of all, doesn’t it? That you believe he put you here, yet you still want to feel his cum coursing down your chin as you fail to swallow it all.”

Hannibal could hear will moaning around Chilton’s cock, getting close to release himself. Even though he was enraged by Frederick taking Will this way, he was gratified to know that Will did in fact miss their sessions.

Chilton was breathing heavily and fast, saying in between quick breaths, “That’s right…just like that…you love this don’t you…look what Hannibal Lecter’s turned you into…a perfect cocksucker…uhh…!”

It had taken a pathetically short amount of time before he hears Chilton finishing himself off in Will’s mouth. When Chilton finally pulled out, he could hear Will’s shuddering gasps that he knew meant he’d stroked himself to orgasm.

He leaves just as it ends. It’s almost as if they knew he was there, listening. But there’s no way they could. This is when Hannibal finally decides that no matter what happens, no matter how long it takes, there will come a day when Frederick Chilton meets his end under Hannibal’s knife and fork.

. . . . .

Chilton knew he’d never get another chance to debase and use Will Graham like this again. Before he’d gone down to the cells, he’d received a phone call from Jack Crawford - there was a court order being prepared to release Will based upon new evidence. He hoped Will wouldn’t realize that he’d gotten that call before he’d gone down to see him. Even if Will Graham wasn’t a psychopath, it’s likely he could still be driven to violence. Chilton imagined this would be one of those things that would do it, were he to find out.

Although he knew he would not get a repeat performance, he had the tapes. He smiled to himself as he walked into his office. But then the smile disappeared when he had the oddest sense that he could smell Hannibal Lecter’s cologne, lingering on the air.

**Author's Note:**

> Put together from a couple of great anon asks I got on my Tumblr blog, darkdreamsofhannigram:
> 
> Anonymous asked: Chilton making Lecter watch as he fucks Wills mouth while having a seizure. THE JEALOUSY ON HANNIBALS FACE!
> 
> Anonymous asked: Now Will has to choose which daddy is the best one. Chilton or Hannibal. The battle of the daddys!


End file.
